Three Heroes
by Farming Chick
Summary: When evil rises, three kinda unlikely heroes arrive to protect the past, present and future.
1. Prolog

**Over thousands of years ago, way back when people thought the world was flat, there was a monster that could manipulate time. He could bring things from the far future into the present, or do things to the past that would affect the present. The leaders of the world tired to fight him, but failed. They gave in and asked Gespenst, the monster what he wanted. So Gespenst, became ruler of the world. **

**But he didn't stop there. He wanted power over time itself. So he molded the clocks of time till past, present and future became one. It also became chaos. People died from creatures and of diseases that no one knew about. Soon, everything was close to extinction, and Gespenst was getting exactly what he wanted…**

**A world to create his own kind.**

**Gespenst need people to work for him, but no one in their right of mind would help him. So, used people and his own powers to make monsters that could send people though time to their death. He would select the strongest people to do his bidding, branding his mark on them when they least expected it. They lost power to think or do anything at will. They were like controlled robots and almost indestructible.**

**Almost.**

**There were three brothers. Each had a birth mark on the left arm that looked like and hour-glass. Their minds were so alike that they could hear each others thoughts. Each had a power that was strong enough to fight off Gespenst minions. After some time, they finally got the nerve to meet Gespenst face to face. They asked for freedom and the right to have their lives back and the times in their normal place. When he refused, they attacked. The battle was long and hard. Gespenst had tons of powers, but the brothers fought harder. They were getting tired, and most times it looked like Gespenst would win. But neither side wanted to loss.**

**When the brothers knew that they would die if they fought any more, they brought up power deep inside each of them to aide them. Their own powers increased greatly, making them Super. At last, right before the power died out, they defeated Gespenst.**

**But they didn't kill him.**

**Before the brothers could give him the final blow, he disappeared. The brothers heard his voice saying, "I may have been defeated, but hear this: I will return." **

**After that, all times returned to their normal place and Gespenst minions disappeared as well. A celebration in the present was held for the brothers. They were flattered and happy to see life going smoothly again, but they were worried.**

**They were afraid their powers were too great. **

**If they could defeat Gespenst, then they could kill just about anyone. So they found seven gems, which they called Chaos Emeralds. Though it would kill them, they put their power inside each gem, so that if Gespenst did come back, the collector of the gems would have the same power they had to defeat him. But the only why to get them, was to find them. As the bothers put their power inside each one, they scatter them all over the world. When they filled the last one, they disappeared along with their power. **

Ever since then, life had been good. Changes happened, though out all the times, and new villains appeared. Life was good for the people though, and though out most of it, most people lived in peace. But over time, Gespenst became stronger and was getting ready to rise again.

Of course, though, the world will be ready to fight back. Even if it chooses its heroes out of the most unlikely people.

_And the boring, but quiet important prolog has ended. The bold part is the most important part, along with the very last line of the prolog. Next chapter to should be here soon (if I survive my family camping trip). Gespenst means: Phantom in German, if anyone was wondering._


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

Sonic the Hedgehog ran like there was no tomorrow. He always ran like this. Sixteen and still rowdy. He tore down the street and passed the slightly annoyed people. He ran till he reached his destination – a pizza joint. He stopped at the outside door and slammed his hat on to his blue quill head and pulled on his work shirt and hid his skateboard. He made sure that the sleeve of his shirt was pulled over his weird-looking birth mark. He opened the door and yelled, "I'm here!" the other workers just rolled their eyes.

"You almost had to get the phone call." a brown dog said as he put pepperoni on the pizza.

"But I didn't." Sonic replied, "Where do the pizzas need to go?"

"No where, right now." An emo cat said pulling a pizza out.

"Great! That means I get to go home." Sonic started heading to the door.

"Oh no you don't." A hand grabbed his shoulders before he could leave. He turned around to meet the face of an angry lion.

"Hi Max. What's up?" Sonic asked. Max scared most of the employees, but Sonic wasn't sacred, even though Max hated Sonic with a passion.

"Instead of trying to get out of work, you can work the till." Max said and went back to his office. Sonic grumbled and went to the till. Taking orders, even from customers, was close to unbearable for him.

"Welcome, can I talk you're order?" Sonic asked, half asleep, for the eight hundredth time.

"Hi Sonic." Sonic looked up to see a pink hedgehog. He instantly woke up.

"Amy?" he asked, terrified.

"The one and only. So, what ya doing after work?" she asked.

"Umm…going to the skate park. Are you ordering anything?"

"Really? So am I! You know we could…"

"Would you hurry up?" someone asked in the line up.

"I can take my time!" Amy yelled back. She seemed so sweet at times but when she got angry, no one was safe.

"So will you go out with me?" she asked.

"No. Are you still ordering?" Amy frowned at Sonic's answer, but said, "Cheese pizza to go." And walked off. Sonic sighed in relief. He hated that girl.

As soon as work was done, he ran to the skating park. Sitting on a bench was a red enceala and a yellow fox with two tails.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said.

"You sure took your time." the enceala, Knuckles said.

"Hey, Amy wouldn't get out of line, and Max made me stay late! So it's not my fault!" Sonic said, waving his arms around.

"Max doesn't give you enough credit. You work pretty hard….most of the time." Miles Tails Power, the fox, said.

"That job is boring anyways. I'll be glad when I can quit." Sonic said.

"Why don't you?" Tails asked.

"Because I need the money if I don't want to end up homeless." Sonic sighed. There was never enough jobs, and couldn't afford to find a new job, but he figured he wasn't getting paid enough to be bossed around by Max.

"Then why not a bet so you can become homeless faster?" the three friends turned to see three birds.

"What now Jet?" Sonic asked. The green hawk grinned as he pulled out a white and green board. The three knew very well that Jet, Wave and Strom had been working on a board that would hover off the ground for over six months, and they were surprise to see that they actually finished it.

"I bet you thirty bucks that you can't beat me and my Extreme Bored around 4 blocks with your crummy little skateboard." Jet held out thirty dollars to show that he had it.

"Alright, birdbrain, you got yourself a deal." They shook hands and lined up at the bench.

"Are you crazy? They've been working on that thing for months, and if it's as fast as they like to say it is, then you're toast." Tail said, trying to talk Sonic out of the race.

"Didn't you say you need the money?" Knuckles asked, "If you lose, then you can kiss thirty bucks good-bye." Sonic just smiled.

"How do you know I'll lose?"

"Listen up! The first one back here is the winner," Wave, a purple swallow, said, "the only other rule is not to take shortcuts, or you'll be disqualified. Now, on your marks, get set, **go**!" Sonic and Jet sped off. At first, it was neck and neck. Slowly, Jet sped up. As they raced though the busy streets, Jet pushed Sonic. Sonic tried to push back, but Jet swerved out of the way just in time.

While turning a sharp curve, Jet took the opportunity to push Sonic over. He toppled head over heels into a street lamp. His board rolled into the street. Before Sonic could run over and grab it, a car ran over it, making it flat. Sonic pounded the ground. It would take forever to save up for a new one, especially since he now lost the race.

He thought about the rules that Wave gave out. The only one was no shortcuts, so he could run, but it was a slim chance that he would beat Jet. It couldn't hurt though. He started into a jog. He slowly got faster and faster till he was up to his normal running speed. _'I'll never make it at this speed!'_ Sonic thought. He pushed himself to go a fast as he could. By the time he couldn't push himself anymore, everything was a blur around him. He could barely see where he was going.

'_Wow! This is so cool!'_ Sonic smirked and tried to run a little faster, causing him to run right into a parking pole. Sonic crouched over with pain. It wasn't till he could look up that he realized that he was on the street with the park at the end. He decided that he was well enough to run at normal speed the rest of the way. He made it about twenty second before Jet caught up.

"You won!" Tails yelled with excitement.

"So…where's my thirty bucks?" Sonic asked Jet. Scowling, Jet pulled thirty dollars out of his coat pocket.

"Let's go, guys." Jet said. Wave and Strom followed him as he stormed off.

"Where's your skateboard?" Knuckles asked.

"Jet broke it, but he generously donated thirty dollars to buy a new one." Sonic answered.

"So, did you just run back here?" Tails asked.

"Yep. I…" Sonic decided they didn't need to know about his supper fast running just yet, so he just said, "I was close to here, so I just ran like hell."

"You don't seem out of breath." Tail observed.

"Would you be out of breath if you just won thirty bucks?" Sonic asked. Tail just shrugged.

"Come on. Let's order a pizza at our place." Knuckles said. The three friends walked off, but Sonic was only partly there. It was almost impossible to run that fast. Why could he do it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shadow the Hedgehog hated being on missions with Rouge the Bat. She almost always got into trouble. And lucky Shadow had to go and save her. It also didn't help that they were the youngest members of the G.U.N, who had no family. That automatically put them together so they could go on dangerous missions. Both were nineteen, though Rouge acted like a seventeen year old flirt when she was off duty and Shadow acted like a very serious grumpy thirty year old all the time.

"Why are you wearing all that jewelry?" Shadow asked Rouge as he drove down town.

"We are going to a party, aren't we? And there should be some cute drunk guy I should be able to woo over." Shadow just frowned. Maria had never been like that.

Maria….

"Hey, wake up. We're here." Rouge said. Shadow stopped the car just outside of a club. When they got out, Rouge straightened out her gray mini skirt, which made her white fur even whiter. Shadow dug his hands into the pockets of his black coat, which was hiding his hour glass birth mark. It also matched his black fur making it easier for him to hide. They showed their ID's at the door and went in. Rouge slipped her ID back into her black purse.

"You do have **it** in there, just in case, right?" Shadow asked.

"Relax. This baby can hold anything." Rouge said, patting the purse. She scanned the bar as a smile lit up her face. Shadow knew this smile all too well. The hunter found her pray.

"I'll be back." she said.

"Don't be to rough on the guy," he told her, then added to himself, "you may give him a heart attack."

He looked around the dance floor. He was starting to get tired of drug break ups. That was the only thing he and Rouge had been doing since they got out of training. It was almost the same thing, over and over. He could find a new drug user within second now.

His new target was a nervous-looking raccoon trying not to look nervous. All of them were like that. He seemed to be waiting for someone too. The raccoon looked down at his watch, then got up and went into a hallway. Shadow looked over at Rouge. She was doing some heavy flirting, and Shadow didn't feel like getting in the way. He didn't want a replay of last time he tired to pull her away from a guy. Hopefully she would hear her bracelet beep if he needed back up, which wouldn't happen.

The hallway was long, dim and narrow. At the end were bathrooms, but there were "cut out" places everywhere. These places were often used as make-out corners or drug dealing places. Shadow looked down every cubbyhole, as they were called, just to make sure no one else would be there. He started getting closer to voices.

"You got the cash?" a rough voice asked.

"Here." A shaky voice replied. Shadow assumed it was the raccoon. He hid inside the cubbyhole right next to the dealing. He backed up, but bumped into a chair, causing it to fall over with a loud smack.

"What was that?" the rough voice asked. He heard their footsteps getting closer. Shadow was cornered. He couldn't go out without being seen, but couldn't hide either. He really couldn't do anything.

'_Great,' _he thought, _'__**I'm**__ the one in trouble now. Rouge will never let me hear the end of this…if I live.' _ Most drug dealers had a switch baled on them, and wouldn't hesitate to use them. He couldn't shoot them without causing a scene, so there were few options. His mind was trying to come up with an idea, and without knowing why, he said "Chaos control." Just as he saw some shadow come around the coroner, everything started merging together. He was sure he was dead. Shadow closed his eyes.

'_Maybe I'll see Maria again'_. It wasn't till he heard, "It must have been the wind." That he opened his eyes.

He was in a different cubbyhole. He had transported himself to another cubbyhole! How in the world did he do that? He started thinking it over till he heard the rough voice say, "Anyway, this will get you two packages." Shadow pressed a button on his watch twice, hoping Rouge would get over there soon. He got up and pulled a gun out of his coat. He snuck up as quietly as he could.

"Cool. So, when can I get the next packages?" the raccoon asked. Shadow took the opportunity to put the gun to an eagle's head.

"Don't move or I will shoot." Shadow said.

"Yeah? And what if he makes a run for it?" the eagle said, motioning to the raccoon. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The three of them heard high heels clicking against the floor.

"Sorry boys. Looks like you won't get anything today." Rouge said, pulling out two pairs of hand cuffs. She clipped one on to the eagle, then the raccoon. As Shadow and Rouge led them down the hall and the door, Rouge asked, "Why didn't you call me sooner."

"You looked busy."

"Busy?! That guy wasn't even worth it. I missed all the action." She said. Shadow shook his head. He didn't get this girl at all. One day she threatened to kill him for bugging her, and the next was mad because he didn't. He wasn't paying much attention though. He was too busy thinking about what happened in the hallway. What did just happen?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silver the Hedgehog sighed. He would never get a job. This was the third time this month that his résumé was rejected. He banged his head against the wall, flatten his silver fur. His life sucked.

The ringing phone made him jump. He picked it up on the second ring. He frowned at the big aqua blue tattoos on his hand; wondering if that was the reason why he didn't get the job.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Sliver." He smiled at the sound of the female voice at the other end. He rubbed his hand over his left arm, which had that wired looking birth mark on it. He always rubbed his arm when he was nervous. For some reason, he always felt both happy and nervous when he heard that feline's voice.

"Hey Blaze. What's new?"

"Not much. The world is pretty boring right now. How about you? Did you finally find a job?" she asked.

"I've been rejected again."

"Again? Some one out there must need your help." Blaze said.

"Apparently not. If I don't find a job soon, I won't be able to pay the rent." Silver's apartment was small and shabby, but it was kind of hard to pay the rent when you were flat broke. Especially when you're only fourteen.

"Don't worry. I found this job advertisement in the paper. It's a book store clerk, but it pays ok. Might be boring but ok." Blaze said.

"Where is it?"

"On 4th Avenue. That's only a street or two away from you, right?" The job Blaze was offering sounded like a dream job. Silver loved books, and it was close by.

"When is it open?" he asked.

"Monday to Saturday, 10 AM to 5:30 PM." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you are my savior." Silver said, making Blaze giggle.

"Glad I could help." They talked a little longer till Blaze had to go. Silver walked into his room to look for a book (since his TV was broken). He noticed that a pile of books fell off the shelf so he put them back. Just as he turned to look for a CD to listen to while reading, his shelf of books started to fall. Silver covered his face to protect it from the impact. After a few minutes of nothing, he looked up to see his books floating right in front of him. To making things weirder, the tattoos on his hand were glowing. Silver yelled in surprise and fell down. The books did as well.

'_What just happened?'_ He felt like calling Blaze, but he didn't know if she needed to know right now. He started piling the books up as he wondered what happened. It was too weird. He decided to go to bad early. But he didn't fall asleep till late, still thinking about what happened that day.

_At last! It's done! Just to warn you, this is going to be very different then the original version. Next chapter should be here before a go off camping (again)._


	3. Chapter 2: The Hoilday

**10:45**

It was The Emerald Holiday that weekend. The holiday that people celebrated some heroes saving the world and making seven 'all powerful' gems. Most people didn't want pizza delivered that weekend, which made Sonic's life a little easier. It had been about two weeks since he found he could run at the speed of sound. He had been practicing as much as he could, but it was hard not telling his friends where he was going. They were starting to think he was secretly dating Amy. The thought made him shiver.

Sonic 'jogged' to Tails and Knuckle's apartment on that windy day. Tail, being barely thirteen, both Sonic and Knuckles felt it was better if Knuckles stayed with him. Plus Knuckles needed a place to stay anyway.

Sonic pulled out his key to the apartment and let himself in. He knew he was welcomed any time.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic yelled at he walked in, stuffing his red scarf into his coat pocket.

"Max let you take a break? No way! Someone mark that on the calendar!" Knuckles said. Tails laughed in the other room.

"Ha, ha, ha. If you didn't know, today's holiday. Almost everyone gets a break during this holiday." Sonic said. Tails came in as he pulled his gloves on.

"Come on, let's go! We'll miss the parade." The other two followed him out the door.

The streets were full of people waiting for the parade to get started. There was barely any room for them to breath. Knuckles didn't like the crowed streets.

"Do we have to come here? We could go to the middle of the street." He whined.

"Only if you want to get ran over." Sonic said.

"Here they come!" Tails yelled. Everyone started cheering. The parade only came once a year, and was a treat to most people (not including Knuckles). Some of the G.U.N Soldiers marched in, following floats and dancers. Some business floats threw out candy for the little kids, but Tails was too far away. A marching band played as they marched by, along with cheerleaders doing flips and kart-wheels. Tails' favorite float was a pirate ship, while Sonic liked the one with the band playing on it. Though Knuckles would never admit it, he blushed when an enchilada cheerleader winked his way, but Sonic was pretty sure lots of guys were blushing.

It was around the last quarter of the parade when the wind picked up. A huge gust of wind spewed by, taking Sonic's scarf with it. Sonic tired to catch it, but it flew by into the alley.

"I'll be back." Sonic told Tails, since Knuckles was still watching the cheerleaders. Sonic ran into the alley, hoping his scarf wasn't too far. Without thinking about it, he started to rub his left arm, where the birth mark was. For some reason, it was tingling.

_Stupid scarf, _Sonic thought.

_Damn job._

_My resume!_

Sonic stopped short. He didn't think the last two things, did he? Sure, he hated his job, but what was with the resume? Something red caught his eye. His scarf! He turned into another ally way to find his scarf still flying. The wind changed and his scarf went into another ally way, Sonic hot on its tail. He just caught it, when he ran into something black and white.

That day turned into the best day of Sonic's life.

**11:10**

Sliver pulled his coat tighter around him. The fact that it was a holiday on some people who saved the world from doom didn't warm him up any. The wind wasn't helping. He hated the cold.

He stuffed his tattooed hands into his pockets, to warm them up and to reassure himself that his resume was still there. He was going to mail it today, and hopefully they would like it. If he was quick enough, he wouldn't miss much more of the parade. He cursed at himself for waking up late. Now he was missing the parade. No free candy for him this year.

He wrapped his hand around his left arm, where his birth mark was. It was tingling, as if something big was about to happen. Something really big.

As he neared the book shop, he pulled out his resume. He was nervous. As he reached the door, the wind picked up, and as luck would have it, his resume flew out of his hands. He raced after it as it flew into the alley. He should just use his newly found abilities that he had found two weeks ago. It was easy to practice, since he lived on his own. He finally mastered making a shield and lifting objects like his book to his couch. He was now working on flying around, but that was a bit tougher, and he could really use it right now.

He ran after his resume, not bothering to look where he was going. He needed this job so much.

_My resume!_ He thought as it turned a corner.

_Stupid scarf._

_Damn job._

Sliver stopped. He was sure he only thought 'my resume'. He never wore his old torn scarf. Was someone else in his head? His resume turned another corner on him and he snapped back to reality. He chased his run-away resume again. He just caught it, as he ran into something black and blue.

Sliver's day just got a whole lot better.

**11:35**

Shadow hated this holiday. Not just because there was no point on celebrating past heroes, it usually meant that someone had to patrol the alley, and make sure there was nothing going on. Usually, everyone was enjoying the opportunity to a holiday and watching a parade, so nothing was happening. And it was usually Rouge and him who got to patrol the allies of the city.

The only reason he took interest in this holiday was because, as legend has it, there were some all powerful gems that enhance ones inner strength. Other wise, spending a day with Rouge was cruel and unusual punishment, and no way to spend a holiday. Lucky for him, he got to patrol by himself instead of with Rouge this year. This meant he wouldn't have to listen about how hot some actor was or how cute some red shoes were.

The only problem was, he didn't like to just walk around. He need something that could keep his mind busy, like training on his new powers that he found by luck two weeks ago. It kept his mind off of other things, though work helped with that too…a little.

Walking only kept the feet busy, and not his mind. As hard as he tried, his train of thoughts always seemed to wander back to the past. He pushed the painful memories away as he rubbed his tingling left arm, but the memories just seemed to want to come back. Whenever memories came back, the first ones to appear where a pair of Safire blue eyes.

Maria…..

_Damn job._ Shadow cursed in thought, pushing the memory away, still rubbing his arm.

_My resume!_

_Stupid scarf._

Shadow froze in his tracks. Whose resume? What scarf? He didn't even own a scarf. Was this some new power that he had tripped over? He pondered this as he walked on. What could it mean? He heard the sounds of oncoming footsteps. He looked up just in time to see something blue and white running into him.

Shadow's day was looking up.

After he fell to the ground, he looked up to see a blue hedgehog holding a red scarf and a sliver hedgehog with an envelope in his hand. Shadow's left arm was hurting now, and he pulled off his coat, only to see his birth mark. He looked up to see that the sliver hedgehog was doing the same, and the blue hedgehog was lifting the left sleeve of his t-shirt. Both had the same birth mark Shadow had, and they were in the same place.

All the three hedgehogs could do was stare at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somewhere far out on a remote island, its mountain exploded. Anyone who would have been watching would have said that it was a volcano. There were rocks flying, but it lacked the lava and the smoke. What was left of the mountain could have been a stage if it was more square.

Standing in the middle of the flat rock heap was a rather tall man, dress in long black robes. He had a black aura surrounding him, and he appeared to be floating off the ground. He looked up. His eyes were completely red with only small black pupils in the middle. His mouth slowly twitched into a sinister smile, showing a row of what could have been fangs.

"I hope you are ready for me, mortars. I have returned."

_I finally update after months. I felt like being lazy this summer. I will try to update faster, but don't count on anything._

_Besides me rising from the dead, in case you haven't heard, SAGE has a new Sonic game coming out in 2010. As of right now, they are calling it 'Project Needlemouse' (I hope I didn't spell that wrong), and some fans are calling it Sonic the Hedgehog 4. You can watch the trailer on YouTub (it's only about 27 seconds, but it's intense). I'm also posting a poll on it, so you can give your own opinion on it. I'm hoping it'll be for the wii. _

_R and R._


	4. Chapter 3: Family History

The three hedgehogs sat in silence at Shadow's apartment. Silver did manage to get his resume in, while Sonic told his friends he would meet up with them later, and some how Shadow got off work early before they went. Now they could discuss this matter in private.

"So why do you two have my birthmark?" Sonic asked, being the first to speak.

"Why do you have **my** birthmark?" Silver asked.

"Has it ever occurred to you two that maybe we were all born with the same birthmark?" Shadow asked, being the sensible one. That shut up Sonic.

"Then why do we all have the same birthmark?" Silver questioned. They were all silent for a while.

"How old are you?" Shadow asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a 'how old are you' question." Shadow snapped.

"Fine! **Sorry**! I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Shadow said.

"Fourteen." Shadow and Sonic looked surprised, so Silver said, "But I'll be fifteen in a few months. Like, two…and a half." Shadow thought on this for a moment.

"What did you say your names were?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said proudly.

"Silver the Hedgehog." Silver said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said barley above a whisper. He sat down and closed his eyes. Sonic gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked Shadow.

"Do you know where you were born? Or anything past the age of four?" Shadow asked. Sonic started to wave him off. Then he stood still.

"Actually, I don't know where I was born. I did live with my Uncle Chuck for a while."

"Who's Uncle Chuck?" Silver asked.

"He's not really my uncle, I just call him that. He found me out in the streets and took me in. I stayed with him till I was…. thirteen. I think. Then I went bravely into the unknown myself. What about you Silver?"

"Umm, I spent most of my time in an orphanage. I ran away about a year ago, when I met Blaze She let me stay at her place for a while, and then I found my own place. I'm still looking for a job though." When he was finished, he looked at Shadow. Sonic followed suit. Shadow sighed.

"I was fostered by a human family at age four. I… I left when I turned fifteen, and soon joined the G.U.N. I don't know any other family besides my foster family." Shadow said. He thought for a moment before saying, "What are the odds of us having no real family history and yet having the same birthmark and the same species?"

"I don't know. Maybe, a lot?" Sonic said, "Come on, you really don't think we're related just because we don't have real families and have a similar birthmark, do you?"

"If you look closely, they are **exactly** the same." Shadow said, showing his again.

"No they aren't. Mine's bigger then yours." Sonic said. Shadow looked like he was going to strangle him, but Silver asked quickly, "So, you're saying we're related?"

"Yes." Shadow said at the same time as Sonic said, "No."

"If we get our DNA tested, we could know for sure." Shadow said.

"I've got a cheaper way." Silver waited till Sonic and Shadow looked like they were listening before continuing, "This is going to sound really, really weird and crazy but, do you two, have…ohhh…I don't know…umm…super powers?" He waited for them to laugh, but Sonic just grinned.

"So you mean I'm not the only one?" he asked.

"The only one to be able to do what?" Shadow asked.

"I can run at the speed of sound." Sonic said, very proud of himself. He was about to go when Shadow put up his hands.

"Not in my house," Sonic pouted, but Shadow took no notice, "I can teleport and shoot energy bolts. I call it 'chaos control'." As soon as he said the last two words, he vanished. In another room, someone cursed, "Damn it!" Shadow walked out of his bedroom. The other two were amazed.

"I can lift things up using my mind. See?" Silver pick up an apple from the other side of the room using his powers. He let it fall onto his lap.

"That is way past cool!" Sonic said.

"So does this prove my point that we may be brothers?" Shadow asked.

"It is kinda weird that we all have the same birthmark, are the same species, have super powers, have no family and our names start with S." Silver commented.

"Come on, you can't be serious: long lost brothers? If we do or did have the same mom, then Shadow would have had to be four when he was given up at the same times as us. So he must have some memory of that." Sonic said. The whole idea of having brothers was way beyond him.

"Unless she gave us up the day we were born, because I don't even remember having parents." Shadow said.

"So do we have the same dad too? Or did she-" Shadow didn't let Sonic finish the sentence.

"Hey, let Silver keep his innocence for a few more years here." Shadow said.

"Hey! I'm old enough to know what she may have done. What did she do?" Silver asked. Shadow glared in Sonic's direction before he could say anything.

"I'm willing to say she gave us all up after Silver was born. I was told I was found when I was three or four." Shadow said.

"I was about two when Uncle Chuck found me." Sonic said.

"I was in the orphanage when I was a newborn." Silver said, "Meaning that we were given up around the same time."

"So that's it then," Shadow said, "we must be brothers." There was a silence between them.

"You know, I've always wanted a brother," Silver said after a while, "now I've got two!" Sonic, for once, didn't say anything. Shadow just smirked, though it was more of a happy smirk.

"I guess it's cool to know you'll have someone watching your back." Sonic said, admitting defeat. _'I hate it when I lose.'_ He thought just to himself.

"You can't win all the time." Shadow said. His eyes went big when he realized he answered Sonic's thoughts. Sonic and Silver were surprised too.

"Do you just hear my thoughts?" Sonic asked. Shadow **and** Silver nodded at the same time. Now they were looking at Silver.

"Silver, think of something." Shadow said.

'_Ummm, pizza, books, cake, TV, video games, Blaze, weird day…'_

"Dude, what's with all that?" Sonic asked.

"You heard all that?" Silver asked in awe.

"Yeah, but it was random stuff. Who's Blaze?" Sonic questioned with a mischievous grin.

"A friend," Silver answered, just a little too quickly, "and I get nervous when I'm put on the spot. I just thought of random things." A light bulb went on in Shadow's head.

"So it was your guys thoughts I heard before we ran into each other." He said.

"I guess so." Sonic said shrugging.

"This could be useful if we were in danger. Still, we should only use this if we are in trouble or have something important to tell." Shadow said. The other two agreed.

"It's like we have cell phones that only have each other's number." Silver said.

"If we can talk to each other through our mind," Sonic started, "maybe we are brothers after all."

"I didn't think you would say that." Silver said, half joking and half surprised. Sonic gave him a not-too-friendly punch in the arm.

"Well, if we are brothers, we should get better acquainted." Shadow said. An unspoken feeling of belonging passed though each of them. For the rest of the afternoon, they laid down their life stories for the other.

_So, was this too corny? I don't really know what it's like to find out you have a sibling after ten years. Anyway, I'm off to play Wii Sports Resort. Swordplay is so much fun! _

_R and R. _


	5. Chapter 4: Chaos Emeralds

Shadow's world had been turned upside down in one night –for the second time in his life. He didn't mind some life changing experiences, but you have to draw the line somewhere. His limit of life changing experiences was one. Someone must really hate him to give him two, little – not to mention somewhat annoying – brothers.

Shadow was busy training when Rouge barged into the training room. Shadow was beating the tar out of a punch-bag, and he hated it when people interrupted.

"The Head Man wants us." Rouge reported, throwing Shadow a towel.

"What now?" he asked. Rouge just shrugged.

"He wouldn't say. Com' on, we better hurry." Shadow followed Rouge out to the head office.

"I'm glad both of you could make it." General Napoleon said when Shadow and Rouge entered his office. The bull dog was very tough, and expected nothing less then the best from his troops. He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please, sit down."

"What's up, General?" Rouge said as she and Shadow took their seats. Napoleon started pacing back and forth, something he only did when he was troubled, or confused.

"We have been receiving several threats from a man who calls himself Dr. Robotnik. He wants to take over the city. We weren't too worried about it until he threatened to use the chaos emeralds. We have sent some troops to find out if he has them, but in the meantime, I need you two to find the seven chaos emeralds." Napoleon handed Rouge a piece of paper with seven different colored gems.

"They're very sparkly." She tried handing the paper to Shadow, but he wasn't paying attention. He stopped listing when he heard Dr. Robotnik. He hadn't heard that name in years, and he didn't want to. It only brought back bad memories, memories he wanted to erase from his mind.

"Shadow," Rouge asked, "are you ok?" Shadow snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine." He took the piece of paper and looked it over before saying, "so you want us to find these gems and bring them back before the doctor finds them."

"Yes. The sooner the better." Napoleon said.

"No dead line?" Rouge asked.

"The dead line is to get them before the Robotnik grabs them. They are very hard to find. We've been told that the emeralds power has been detected from a place called, 'the Green Hill Zone'." The bull dog said as he sat down at his desk. This was a hint that he was finished talking.

"We'll find them, General." Shadow said.

"Good, you two are dismissed." Napoleon said, waving them off. As Shadow and Rouge walked down the hallways, Rouge asked, "So, when shall we start looking for them?"

"Tomorrow. Right now, I have some work that needs finishing." Shadow said, as he turned down another hallway. Rouge rolled her eyes. She would never understand that hedgehog.

Shadow cringed as cold wind hit his face. It was almost as bad as hearing that name. He forced the name out of his head as he walked to his apartment.

'_Silver?'_ Shadow mentally called.

'_Sure, don't talk to me for a week and then 'call' me out of the blue. You really know how to give people heart attacks Shadow.'_ Silver complained. Shadow didn't use their 'calling' system unless he needed something from them.

'_So you've been talking to Sonic then?'_ Shadow asked, though he already knew that answer.

'_I get lonely sometimes. The book store is huge, and old…and creepy.'_ Silver admitted.

'_Why would anyone in their right frame of mind talk to Sonic?'_ Shadow asked Silver.

'_Hey! People actually laugh at my jokes. I don't know why anyone would want to talk to a grouch like you.' _Sonic shoot back. Shadow sighed.

'_Great. Just what I need to add to my already horrific day.'_ Shadow said.

'_Always here to help.'_ Sonic said.

'_What did you need, Shadow?'_ Silver asked.

'_I need you to see if you can find a book on chaos emeralds.' _Shadow said.

'_Why do you want to look up crazy green stones?'_ Sonic asked, trying to translate what Shadow just said.

'_Because my new mission is to find seven chaos emeralds before…before some guy does.' _Shadow said.

'_It looks like goody-two-shoes here is looking to score some extra brownie points with the boss man.' _Sonic said, succeeding at annoying Shadow.

'_This isn't a library Shadow.'_ Silver said between laughs, _'You need to pay for them if you want to take them home.' _

'_I know, I'll pay for them. Do you have anything?' _ Shadow asked. Silver didn't say anything for a while, so Shadow bought a coffee and sat on a bench while tuning out Sonic's endless comments on his customers.

'_I found one!'_ Silver said at long last, _'do you want me to hold it for you?'_

'_No, I'll be right there.'_ Shadow walked into an ally and muttered, "Chaos contour," under his breath. In seconds he was by the book store, and he walked in. Silver had just walked to the front entrance, surprised to see Shadow.

"Um…you're here!" Silver said. He held out the rather thick book. Shadow took it and flipped to the two dogged eared pages. The first one was on the emeralds.

"What's it say?" Silver asked, looking over Shadow's shoulder.

"Didn't you read this?" he asked. Silver shrugged.

"You asked, so I looked as quickly as I could. I only skimmed over it." Silver replied. Shadow looked at the page again. At the bottom was a line of the seven chaos emeralds that Shadow had seen at work earlier.

'_Well, what does it say?'_ Sonic asked.

"It says that they were made by three brothers, who had enormous powers. They had defeated a man named Gespenst. After his defeat, the brothers put their power inside seven gems, so that if Gespenst was to come back, the collector of the chaos emeralds would have the same power they had to defeat him. Apparently, your own power will be increased greatly if you use one of them. With all seven, you become 'super'." Shadow read, "Other wise, it doesn't say much."

"What about the brothers?" Silver asked. Shadow flipped the pages until he found on titled 'Brothers'.

"There were three brothers who lived at the time when Gespenst ruled. He was basically a monster who could manipulate time and create mindless followers. The brothers wanted a peaceful place to live, so they battled against Gespenst and won, using their 'super' powers. They later made the seven chaos emeralds to contain their powers so they wouldn't hurt anyone." Shadow paused.

'_What else does it say?'_ Sonic asked.

"It says that the three brothers had each had a birth mark on the left arm shaped like an hour-glass. They each had a power that was strong enough to fight off Gespenst minions. And they also had minds so alike that they…could hear…each others thoughts." Not even Sonic had anything to say about that.

'_What a minute, is this book saying we're the reincarnation of these brothers?' _ Sonic asked after a few minutes.

'_I don't know.'_ Shadow said truthfully. He was as bewildered as Sonic was.

"Doesn't it say anything else?" Silver asked. Shadow shock his head.

"I'm buying it." Shadow announced after a moment of thought.

'_ARE YOU INSANE? That book is telling us that we are the reincarnation of some long, long, long ago heroes! What do you want that messed up book for?'_ Sonic asked.

'_Get back to work Sonic.' _Shadow said. Silver went to put new books on the shelves while Shadow went to buy the book. An old owl sat behind the till with her nose in an old book. As Shadow approached, she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking over her glasses.

"I'd like to buy this book." Shadow handed her the book. The owl looked it over.

"This is a very old book, probably the only copy left, or ever made." she said, still looking it over.

"The only copy ever made?" Shadow echoed, though it was more of a question.

"Yes. It's about the time Gespenst ruled over the land, though his rule was short. There was only one copy ever made, because no one wanted to dwell on the past at the time." the owl said.

"I can understand why." Shadow said, knowing all to well that past memories hurt.

"The only way we can learn to make today and the future better, is from past experiences. I've been told by the previous owner that this book may come in handy in the future. That future she was talking about, may be today." she said, gingerly touching the book, almost sentimentally.

"How much is it?" Shadow asked. The owl looked down at the book, then back at Shadow.

"Tell you what: this book has been in this store almost longer then I have. You can have it for free." She handed him the book.

"Um…thank you." Shadow said. The owl nodded and went back to her book. Shadow thought to Silver, _'Meet me out back'_ as he walked out of the store. Shadow went around the building to the back. Silver was already there.

"How much did Elena charge you?" he asked.

"She gave it to me for free." Shadow said. Silvers mouth dropped open.

"No way! This is unreal! Why was everyone gone to miss this exciting day?!"

"Umm, what am I missing?" Shadow asked.

"Elena is the owner of the book store. She drives a hard bargain on almost everything, from new books to coffee breaks. She once made this guy pay another whole twenty bucks for this thirty dollar book."

"Wow. So, how come you and Elena weren't on coffee break when everyone else was?" Shadow questioned.

"Elena doesn't believe in break, but lets everyone have one lunch and one coffee break a day. She sits and read at her till all day. Probably because people stopped going to her to buy books. And the new and youngest worker always stays and works on the coffee break. So here I am."

"I see." Shadow said. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Sooooo…..what are you going to do with that book anyway?" Silver questioned.

"I don't know," Shadow admitted, "but I have a feeling that it will come in handy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gespenst looked around the ship. This was his first stop. He had been asleep for years and years, and now it was time to make a come back.

He actually didn't mind the way the war lord handled things around the ship. If he didn't place himself inside the ship, he would have never gotten past the guards and would have had to kill them. Even Gespenst knew he had to get on people's good side if he expected the best.

He reached the room were Gespenst was cretin he was in. The Black Arms at the door stopped him.

"What do you want?" one asked.

"I have a proposition for Black Doom."

"Why should we believe you?" the other asked. Gespenst smiled.

"Tell him it's an offer he couldn't refuse." The two Black Arms shrugged at each other and the first one went in. After a few minutes, the Dark Arm came back out.

"You may enter." it said. Gespenst nodded and walked in. The room was quiet bare, except for the desk, computer and intercom. In front of the desk stood – or floated –Black Doom. If his three eyes didn't show one that he was in power, then his necklaces did.

"Ah, you are the one dressed all in black. I have been told you have a proposition for me," Dark Doom walked around the desk as he spoke, "You know me, but I have never met you." Gespenst hated bowing to anyone, but he did it to show respect and hopefully, to win him over.

"I am Gespenst, the Time Phantom. I'm here to offer you and your army an intriguing offer."

_Black Doom is now in! Don't worry, Sonic fans, I'll have Sonic actually in the story next time. Hopefully that will be out before Halloween. No promises though. And no I don't believe in reincarnation, it just happen to look that way._

_R & R_


	6. Chapter 5: Dr Eggman

It was the best day of the week for Sonic. Sunday was his day off.

"I love Sunday!" Sonic said as he, Knuckles and Tails walked to the skating park. Sonic took the opportunity to drag the day out as long as he could on Sundays.

"What's wrong with Friday?" Knuckles asked.

"Just that Friday and Saturday nights are our busiest nights." Sonic said. The whole thing with jobs lead him to wondering when Silver's days off were. Maybe, if he ever had the guts to, he could introduce Silver to Knuckles and Tails. Maybe even Shadow, if he ever had a day off.

Sonic had just gotten used to the idea of having brothers, and Silver had even grown on him a little. He was pretty cool, once he wasn't so nervous. Shadow however, was the one who was going to have to get used to Sonic, since he found it fun to annoy Shadow to death.

The only thing that threw Sonic off balance with his 'new life' was the possibility that he and his brothers may be the reincarnation of some long ago heroes. That made Sonic a little nervous that he might start having random flash backs of things that never happened to him. Normal people didn't have flash backs of things that never happened to them, though Shadow was already calling Sonic crazy.

"Hey! Sonic, wake up!" Sonic blinked to see Knuckles waving his hand in front of Sonic's face.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." He said, tightening his grip on his new skateboard that he had bought with his racing money.

"Well what do you know. Strange things can happen." Knuckles said. Sonic jumped him, but Knuckles easily blocked him. They started throwing punches at each other. Tails just shook his head. He kept walking to the skate park with the other two kicking and punching their way over. Tails stopped dead in his tracks, causing Sonic and Knuckles to bump into him.

"What gives?" Knuckles asked.

"We got a little bit of a problem." Tails said, pointing down to the skate park. There in the center of a large group were Jet, Wave and Storm, showing off their new and improved extreme gear bored.

"And one of these could be yours, for the mere price of five hundred and fifty dollars." The three friends heard Jet say as they walked over to the group. Some small kids held out their few dollars in disappointment.

"Jet what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"What does it look like? I'm selling the fastest thing in town." Jet said. Sonic laughed.

"What are you laughing at hedgehog?" Wave demanded.

"I'm faster on my skateboard than Jet is on that thing. Or do you need to be reminded?" Sonic asked. Jet glared daggers at him.

"This is an upgrade version of what you saw last month. It's twice as fast and almost safer then a car." Wave said. Jet looked like smoke was about to come out his ears.

"Besides, you just got lucky that day. I bet Jet could beat you this time." Storm said.

"Yeah? Well bet you five hundred and fifty dollars that Sonic can beat Jet!" Knuckles challenged.

"Knuckles!" Tails whispered.

"Storm!" Waved hissed.

"It's a bet." Both boys said at the same time, shaking on it. The small crowd cheered and made way for the two competitors.

"Knuckles! Look what you got us into! If Sonic loses, we'll be broke! Both you and Sonic will have to work over time!" Tails said as Sonic lined up.

"Well, he won last time, he could win again." Knuckles said. Sonic just smiled.

'_Poor Jet. He won't know what hit him.'_ Sonic thought to himself.

'_What hit who?'_ Silver asked.

'_Can't I think to myself?' _Sonic asked.

'_Sorry, it just that you think really loud. I'm pretty sure Shadow has a headache from all the things you think.'_ Silver said.

'_I do.'_ Shadow said.

'_Come on guys, I'm in the middle of a race. If I win, I get five hundred and fifty bucks!'_ Sonic said, unable to hide his excitement.

'_And if you lose, you lose five hundred and fifty bucks.'_ Shadow said. Sonic mentally growled.

"Ok guys," Wave said, standing beside the line, "No short cuts or you're disqualified. Racers ready? On your mark, get set…" before anyone could say anything else, a loud explosion caught everyone's attention. A huge cloud of smoke hung in the air around the downtown area. Screams were starting to rise above the sound of guns. Nobody moved.

"Everyone, go get the police!" Sonic was the first act. Tails and Knuckles ran off along with some others, while everyone else started panicking. Sonic raced downtown on his skateboard.

'_Shadow, did you hear that?' _Sonic asked him.

'_Hear what?'_ He asked.

'_What's going on? We heard a big boom.'_ Silver asked, joining in the conversation.

'_I don't know but I'm about…'_ Sonic stopped his skateboard, staring in disbelief. In the matter of seconds it took Sonic to arrive downtown, it had been almost completely destroyed. People were running in every direction, and people who weren't were on the ground not moving, already dead. Blood spattered the street, or what was left of it.

What really caught Sonic's attention was the over sized robot smashing though the streets. Beside it floated a bowl like chair. Inside was what must have been the world's fattest man. His dark glasses hid his eyes, and the only kind of hair he had was the long red mustache. He reminded Sonic of an egg.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar female voice. Sonic's eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was Amy. She stood bravely in front of the robot, which towered over her, holding a piece of metal pipe.

"You just about stepped on my friend!" she yelled and started swinging her pipe at the robot. To her credit, she was able to make a few dents in its legs. The man with the mustache just laughed as the robot picked Amy up as if she was a doll. She yelled in protest and tried to swing, but the robot squished her. The man beside the robot laughed.

"HEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

'_Oh great!'_ Sonic though, _'Now I'll have to rescue her.'_

'_Rescue who?'_ Silver asked.

'_No one important. Shadow,' _Sonic mentally called, _'We need help down here. Can you send the G what-ya-call-it?'_

'_It's the GUN. What's wrong?'_ Shadow asked.

'_Well, if you must know, down town is being torn apart by a fat man with a reallllly big robot,'_ Sonic decided that he need to add little more, _'and I'm sure someone just die.' _

'_We're on the way. Find some place to hide and __**don't**__ move.'_ Shadow said. Sonic started to look for a place, but Amy screamed again. Sonic knew that if he left, he would never have to deal with Amy again. But her screams made him stop. He had to turn around and help.

He raced over to the robot. When he was close enough, he jumped and spun into a tight ball. He spun around and around, till he somehow launched himself at the robot. He ripped right though the robot's body, causing it to let go of Amy and fall. Amy screamed and shut her eyes tight, but Sonic landed right underneath her and caught her. The robot landed with a crash. Amy slowly opened her eyes.

"Sonic?" she asked. She looked up again. Her eyes grew big and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sonic I knew you loved me!" She said. Sonic was starting to suffocate.

"Amy, let go." He said.

"AHHHHHH! YOU RUINED MY ROBOT! THAT WASN'T EVEN INSURED!" the fat man yelled, freaking out.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Who am I? I am the great Dr. Robotnik, here to take over this city and create Eggmanland. And who are you?" Dr. Robotnik asked Sonic.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I happen to be the fastest thing around here." He said with all the confidence in the world.

"Ha. Even if you are the fastest, you still couldn't get to my other robots before they destroy the whole city." Dr. Robotnik said. He pressed a button, and two robots came flying down beside him out of nowhere.

"Alpha B-3 and Alpha C-8, destroy this irritating rodent." Dr. Robotnik ordered. The two robots aimed their arm canons at Sonic. Amy screamed and buried her face into Sonic. Sonic gently pushed her off before he jumped up and did a homing-attack on both robots. He landed back beside Amy. Dr. Robotnik was fuming.

"You….you…you…!" he stuttered.

"Gonna have to be quicker next time…Eggman." Sonic said with a sly smile. This did nothing except anger Dr. Robotnik even more. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else yelled, "Stop where you are, Dr. Robotnik." The three turned to see some of the GUN, with General Napoleon leading it. There were at least more then a couple of dozen men on foot, while army tanks backed them up. Robotnik scowled, but turned to Sonic and said, "This isn't over, hedgehog. I'll be back." With that he flew up into the sky.

"Fire!" order Napoleon. The tanks started, but they couldn't get a good aim on Robotnik. Soon he was out of sight.

"Cease fire." Napoleon turned to his men, "search the city for survivors and robots, or Dr. Robotnik if you see him. The soldiers split into smaller numbers, while the tanks went down the street.

"Sonic, you saved me!" Amy squealed, throwing her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic groaned.

"You must be very brave, or stupid, to stand up to Dr. Robotnik like that." Napoleon said to Sonic, quieting Amy in the process.

"Eggman wasn't that scary looking." Sonic said. Napoleon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'll get some of my men to escort you home." Napoleon said.

"Nah, I can get her home myself." Sonic was just as surprised as Amy by his own words. Amy's eyes lit up. Napoleon just nodded and went on his way. Amy threw her arms around Sonic yet again.

"Amy." Sonic moaned. What did he just get himself into?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gespenst walked on the ruined streets of the future. He was growing stronger by the day, and soon, so soon, he'd be able to destroy those so called heroes and have his revenged. Of course, there was always power within numbers. All he need was three – very powerful – comrades to help him weaken them. He already convinced Black Doom to fight with him; all he needed now was two more.

Gespenst finally reached a dead end road, where the street was cut off by a large hole. Inside, a huge, fiery best stood. It roared at him, but Gespenst didn't mind.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He told Iblis. Gerpenst had just found another team member.

_Now entering Iblis and Eggman. Unless someone is talking, I'll probably keep calling Eggman 'Eggman' for the rest of the story._

_Not my best work, but I wanted to get this up before I left for my early Christmas present down to Florida (__**so cool**__). Please pray for a safe trip for me and my family (hopefully none of us get H1N1 from now till after that…and hopefully no plain crash). _

_R and R._


End file.
